Captured
by RequeimForNightmares
Summary: You wake up in a room. You hear voices. FemaleReaderXPitchXJackXBunn y. Rated M for mature content. First ever story. Don't blame me if it's bad. Working on new story. Thanks for the views. 8)


Captured

You wake up in an unknown room. You feel mist blow against your face and smelled a light musk in the air. You stood up, worried. You walked forward a bit and almost walking into a hard, metal object. "Huh?" you said, touching the object in front of you. You realized that the object was a door. You heard voices and laughs from behind the door. You gripped the handle and opened it. Light flooded in and almost blinded you. The laughs were louder now and you walked forward, into a long hallway and at another room. The laughs stopped as you approached. "Well, well, well… Look who's up." said a voice. It wasn't familiar but it sounded like a young male's voice. "She's a beauty, isn't she?" another voice said. This one sounded older. "She is, mate. She's more prettier than a diamond." another voice said. You walked forward, seeing a bunny and two human males, sitting down on black velvet chairs, drinking dark red wine. One male stood up and walked toward you. You froze as you realized who they were. "Pitch? Jack? Bunny?" you thought. "Remember me?" he asked, his seductive tone mesmerizing you. You nodded gently and looked into his golden eyes. The male smiled and held your hand and turned you toward the others. "How about them?" he asked. You nodded again. They all chuckled. Pitch sat down and patted an empty seat next to him. You shook your head and blushed. Pitch's eyes narrowed gently. He gripped your hand and you felt a wave of heat slither down your spine. He walked you to the chair. You sat down knowing that you shouldn't argue with him. Bunnymund rose as Pitch sat and handed you a glass of wine. "Here, you must be thirsty." His emerald eyes sparkled as you took it, sipping it gently. Bunny sat back down and drank his. You stopped drinking when you realized all the males were looking straight at you. You blushed madly and sunk low into the chair. Jack smiled and Pitch chuckled softly. "Shy, are we?" Pitch said, startling you. You didn't say anything and kept drinking. They all stood up, making you worry. Bunnymund looked at the clock, and yawned softly. "Time to sleep, young one." he said, soothingly. You also yawned and followed Pitch through his huge, tunnel-like home. He led you to a small room. Of course, everything was black. You sat on the black bed sheet and curled up onto the black pillow. Pitch grinned and shut the door, making it even darker in the room. You looked out the window and saw the moon. You then fell asleep. When you wake up, you heard shouts from the other room. "She's too young for us to do this to her!" you heard Bunny say. "Oh please, Bunny. Quit being so protective." Pitch replied. With that you heard a huff. You didn't know what was happening. You sat up when the door clicked open and Bunny, Pitch, and Jack were walking toward you, wearing nothing. "Uh…guys? What are you going to do?" you asked. They all sat on the bed. You almost cried out when Pitch moved on top of you. You felt his hard erection against your waist. Jack and Bunny were also hard. You gasped when Bunny leaned over and kissed you. You felt Jack pull off your clothes and toss them across the room. You cried out when Jack's hand rubbed your waist. "S-Stop! What are you doing!?" you managed to yell. Pitch cupped a hand over your mouth. Jack moved to your entrance and brushed past the folds. You let out another cry as Jack rubbed you gently. You bit your lip as Pitch inserted himself into your entrance. Bunny did the same thing to your other entrance. Jack leaned over and stared into your eyes. He then shifted next to you. You gripped Pitch's shoulders. It didn't really hurt but it wasn't a pleasant feeling either. No matter how many times you pleaded to stop, they ignored. Finally after a few more minutes, Pitch and Bunny came into you at the same time, making you scream. Jack leaned over and kissed you. The males finally left and you lay on the bed sheets, which were now stained. "Ugh…I can't feel my legs…" you moaned. The next day, Pitch came in the room, this time covered with his cloak. He sat on the edge of the bed and handed you a drink. You drank it slowly. "How was it?" he asked. You didn't answer. Pitch gripped your chin with a warm hand and made you look at him. You were mesmerized by his attractiveness. Suddenly, Bunny and Jack rushed into the room, stopping your kiss. "We have to go. North will be angry if he found out we were here." Bunny said, hugging you goodbye. Jack did the same. When they were gone, you were left alone with Pitch. He held your hand and led you to a smaller room covered with cages. "Choose one…" he whispered. You tilted your head at him. "What are in them?" you asked. "Fearlings. I'm giving you one. For the great time yesterday." he replied, unlocked a few cages. The Fearlings galloped out and circled you, staring with their yellow eyes. "I'll have that one." you said, pointing to a small horse. "Good choice. Brave and loyal, he is. Size doesn't matter." Pitch said, motioning to the horse. It galloped down next to Pitch and whinnied. "I'll take good care of him." you replied. "I'll name him… Shadow." you said, smiling. Pitch smiled softly and motioned to a big Fearling. "This is Corrupt, my stallion I have raised since he was just a colt." he said. You admired the stallions black body and black mane. "He's handsome. Like you, Pitch." Pitch froze and hugged you gently. He suddenly grabbed Doom Shade. "Take Corrupt. I don't need him." he said, holding Doom. You nodded, got on top of Corrupt and galloped away. "I'll be back tomorrow!" you shouted. Pitch nodded, still holding Shadow. "I know you will…" he whispered, walking into the house. The door shut quietly. "She will be back. Or I will capture her again!" Pitch said. The he disappeared.


End file.
